


Time for a Coffee (Date)

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, iwaoi are fools and didnt exchange numbers when they first met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Oikawa never knew what the cafe near his university would bring to him. Not until someone stole his spot and that someone has a very attractive friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Time for a Coffee (Date)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwaizoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizoi/gifts).



> This fic is for my friend Dani @hobistear!! Hope you have an amazing birthday and enjoy this fic!!

There’s a cafe near the campus library that Oikawa frequents. When he gets tired of the stuffy atmosphere filled with stressed university students, Oikawa makes his way over to grab a coffee. He’s been there so often, he even has his own table. That is to say, to him it’s his own table. To everyone else and to the man currently sitting in his chair, it is just any other table. 

The stranger at his spot is taken in stride, after receiving his coffee Oikawa slides into the chair across from the man. Said man does not take notice of another individual at the table. He is wearing earphones and is deeply focused on his laptop. Oikawa pulls out his phone and waits. 

Eventually, the person who stole his seat looks up and stares at him, surprised since he did not see when Oikawa sat down in front of him. Also surprised, that Oikawa is just staring back at him.

“Hello, can I help you with anything?” The seat stealer asked. 

“No I’m okay,” Oikawa replied.

“Did you want to talk instead of stare at each other?” The seat stealer asked with a grin. “I’m Sawamura Daichi.” 

They get to talking and find out they both played volleyball in high school and while they never played each other, Sawamura does recall the murmurs of an amazing setter with a killer serve at tournaments. 

Now they both attend the same university, Oikawa is a biochem major and Sawamura is a business management major. Those two departments are on opposite sides of campus, so the chances of them running into each other are slim. Oikawa mentions something about this being a meet-cute and Sawamura pretends to understand. 

The chime of the door rings through the shop, Oikawa doesn’t take any notice of who is entering until the person deposits themselves in the seat next to Sawamura. 

“Sorry I’m late, practice ran later than it was supposed to,” Mystery man told Sawamura. Then he introduced himself, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Oikawa doesn’t think he’s seen a person more beautiful than this man in front of him. Even more so when Iwaizumi started smiling at him. Sawamura has suddenly become the third wheel to Iwaizumi and Oikawa eyeing each other.

“Oikawa Tooru, it’s nice to see you as well,” Oikawa replied. “I’m sorry for crashing your date, I will head out now.”

“Oh no, we’re just friends, please sit and join us!” Iwaizumi could not have spoken faster. Oikawa’s eyebrows lift and he sits back in his seat. 

Oikawa finds out that Sawamura and Iwaizumi have a recurring friend date at this cafe each week. Same day, same time (he’ll remember that for later). They use it as a break from the hustle and bustle of attending classes and working. An hour or two of saying what’s on their minds and not worrying about the paper that might be due tomorrow. 

After his initial meeting with the two others, Oikawa’s classwork picks up and his only opportunity to grab a coffee is on his rush to class in the mornings. He curses himself for not exchanging numbers with them, especially with Iwaizumi. 

His roommate has heard him rant about that multiple times and has even offered to help Oikawa, to only go on campus and start yelling “Iwaizumi-san, if you know an Oikawa, he wants your number because he likes you.” This was yelled only one time and partially yelled another before Oikawa tackled Hanamacki to the ground. 

Hanamaki also brought up the point of actually going to the coffee shop at the set time of Iwaizumi and Sawamura’s visits. This is something he has thought of doing, but Oikawa’s schedule has not been open around that time recently. Hanamaki then said he could go ask for Iwaizumi’s number for Oikawa. 

“I do not trust you to not embarrass me,” Oikawa shot down that idea immediately.

“I’m hurt. I would never,” Hanamaki said as he pretended to be affronted. “I would just make sure Iwaizumi knows how much he is loved.” 

Oikawa screeched in response and that was the end of that conversation. 

Eventually, the stars do align and Oikawa stumbles into the cafe at the set time, half asleep from exhaustion. He orders a coffee with four shots of espresso even though it's the afternoon. Once he receives his order and takes a large gulp, he turns to his table. Iwaizumi and Sawamura are already there. 

Unbeknownst to him, Iwaizumi had his eyes on Oikawa the moment he walked in the door. The moment Oikawa turned, he quickly averted his eyes, then a second later he attempted to look casual as he looked over and met Oikawa’s eyes and beckoned him over. 

“It’s been a while. How are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It has, my classes have been nonstop projects, papers, and exams. As I’m sure yours are as well. That and volleyball practice has kept me on my toes,” Oikawa yawned as he replied.

“I can tell, it looks like you need a good night’s sleep, but I heard your coffee order. More things to do?” This is said with a wince at the thought of Oikawa’s jam packed schedule.

“I’m helping a friend study for one of the classes I took last year,” Oikawa explained. “It won’t be too bad once I drink this delicious caffeine.” 

“You are literally about to fall onto the table, here’s my jacket, you can use it to rest your head on,” Iwaizumi said. 

With that, Iwaizumi hands Oikawa his jacket, which is super soft and smells just like him. Oikawa plops his head on it immediately. 

Minutes later, one of Iwaizumi’s hands reaches out to play with his hair. Unconsciously curling a lock of hair between his fingers before he realizes what he’s doing and pulls his arm back. Sawamura, the traitor, snorts at how lovesick Iwaizumi looks. He also now has video evidence if the smirk on his face and the way he’s gripping his phone has anything to say for it. 

“You are both so cute,” Sawamura said as he shakes his phone at his friend.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi muttered, blushing all the while. 

The two continue talking quieter than they were before to not disturb Oikawa. The sleep deprived man is entirely content to doze off a bit while they continue their conversation. However, he does wish Iwaizumi would play with his hair some more. 

Their conversation comes to a close when Sawamura receives a text from a classmate. 

“Sorry, I gotta grab something for a group project,” Sawamura explained as he got all his stuff together. “I’ll talk to you later. Nice seeing you again, Oikawa.” 

“It’s just us now, Sleepykawa. Are you feeling up to conversation now?” Iwaizumi asked with a smirk as he props his hand under his chin. 

For his part, Oikawa just starts mumbling things into Iwaizumi’s jacket. 

“I didn’t quite catch that. Care to repeat?” Iwaizumi asked.

He then laughs at the indentions on Oikawa’s face when he lifts his head. This grants Iwaizumi a tongue sticking out at him, courtesy of Oikawa.

“I said we could’ve been having conversations before now if I had your number.” While tired, Oikawa manages to say this with a smirk and confidence, adding a wink to try and ruffle his companion. 

For his part, Iwaizumi takes it in stride. He hands his unlocked phone over to Oikawa so he can add his number. After sending a text to himself, Oikawa hands the phone back over to Iwaizumi.

Looking at his phone, Iwaizumi sees the last message is a simple “Yahoo :*” to “Prettykawa”. He’s not planning on changing the contact name anytime soon. 

After that, they were able to talk for a little bit before Oikawa had to go to his studying appointment. Both promised to keep in touch now that they have a way to contact each other.

~~  
Over the next few months, they message each other daily, while also meeting up at their scheduled meetup time (Oikawa officially joined Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s friend dates). 

Iwachan: Hey, was that you peeking over the bushes with your pink-haired friend?

Prettykawa: I have no idea what you are talking about. 

Prettykawa: ...and if it was?

Iwachan: You can join me on my walk to class if you want.

Prettykawa: We were just looking for something Hanamaki dropped. Heading to you now! 

~~

Prettykawa: [sends selfie] What do you think of these glasses? 

Iwachan: They look nice! Are you getting new ones today?

Iwaizumi to Sawamura: How can one person be so beautiful?

Sawamura: Please tell Oikawa you like him.

~~

Iwachan: If I had to read one more word from my textbook tonight, I might lose it.

Prettykawa: Then don’t! Come hang out with me! :D

Iwachan: Aren’t you at the library right now?

Prettykawa: Yes, but I’ll head somewhere else! Let’s go to our cafe, it’ll be a date. :3c

Iwachan: See you soon. 

~~

When Iwaizumi woke up this morning he did not expect to go on a date with the person he’s been interested in. Oikawa threw this on him out of the blue and now, after having a yelling-into-his-pillow session, it is time to find something to wear. 

This is a casual outing, so he’s already knocked off anything too fancy. His athletic wear is also out of the question, which is what he usually wears when Oikawa sees him. His regular cafe stops with Oikawa and Sawamura are right before he heads to the gym. 

After laying out some options on his bed and texting Sawamura, and therefore Sugawara, he’s finally decided on an outfit. “Don’t you mean your joutfit.” That message was definitely from Sugawara, and he shouldn’t be making fun when he helped choose the denim jacket and dark wash jeans. 

“This is fine.” Iwaizumi thinks to himself as he fixes his collar in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair before deciding against messing with it. It took him long enough to find an outfit, it’s time to go.

Once he arrives at the cafe, Oikawa is already sitting at their table. Their eyes meet as Iwaizumi walks through the door. Oikawa’s face breaks out into the biggest smile as he gives a little wave. His eyes also widen a little bit when he gives Iwaizumi a once over and sees he is dressed up.

“Wow, you look—Iwachan, you do have great style when you’re not in gym clothes,” OIkawa said.

Iwaizumi brings a hand to the back of his neck. He’s flustered from the attention and from how good Oikawa looks. It’s really not fair how Oikawa can be running on fumes from his overbooked schedule and still look like he stepped off the runway. 

“Thanks. You look nice tonight. Wait, I mean, you always look nice,” Iwaizumi replied.

Iwaizumi can’t believe how awkward his reply sounded. Luckily, Oikawa is not fazed and accepts the compliment happily. 

Now that he’s sitting at the table, Iwaizumi notices Oikawa had already ordered them their usual drinks and some pastries. 

“When I ordered our drinks, I was given pastries to try by our dear barista friend.” Oikawa said as he nods to where they are standing. “Here try this.” 

Oikawa takes a piece of one of the desserts and holds it in front of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi accepts the pastry and feels his cheeks heat up in response to Oikawa’s action. 

In the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi sees movement from behind the coffee bar. One of the baristas is winking and giving him a thumbs up. 

“All our friends are too interested in our date.” This is said with a groan as Iwaizumi breaks off a pastry for Oikawa to try. Which Oikawa accepts and then takes a sip of his iced coffee.

“I agree, I had to convince Hanamaki to not come in a ‘disguise’,” Oikawa said as he made finger quotes.

He pulls out his phone to show a picture of Hanamaki in his regular clothes and a fake mustache. 

This brings a laugh out of the both of them. They both agreed that they had the best friends. 

The conversation between the two never dies down. They don’t pay attention to the many occupants of the cafe entering and departing over the length of their date. The sun has long since been set and it was definitely still in the sky when they arrived. 

His phone vibrating brings Oikawa’s attention to the time. He glances to the windows, taking in the darkened sky. 

“It is getting late, I guess we should-” He got cut off by Iwaizumi. 

“Aren’t you going to walk me home, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up. 

“Of course, Iwachan.” Oikawa said sweetly as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. He leads the way out of the cafe and moves closer to Iwaizumi when they are on the sidewalk. 

The walk to Iwaizumi’s apartment is filled with a comfortable silence between the two. The only noises coming from the environment surrounding them. They’ve come to know each other very well ever since their first meeting at the cafe. While it’s only been a few months, it feels like they’ve been around the other for years. They just get each other. 

The date does have to come to a close eventually and the walk to Iwaizumi’s apartment isn’t that far. They come to a stop in front of his door, just staring at each other. 

“I had-” “We shou-” They start and stop at the same time. Immediately, they both start laughing. After a minute, they calm down and Iwaizumi reaches out to push back the hair that fell in Oikawa’s face. This causes Oikawa to freeze, so Iwaizumi starts talking. 

“I had a great time tonight. Thank you for asking me out,” Iwaizumi said.

“Me too. We should do this again, at the cafe and at other places, if you’d like,” Oikawa said.

“Oh, I’d like.” 

“Hey Iwachan.” To this, Iwaizumi makes a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Iwaizumi said and starts to lean in. 

It’s a slow kiss. The both of them hesitating to push it further. Lips moving gently against one another as their hands reach up to grab the other’s hair. Oikawa has to settle for holding onto the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck, fingers running through his too-short-to-grab hair. He does huff a little at that, which causes Iwaizumi to grin into the kiss. 

“You should grow your hair out,” Oikawa said with a pout.

“So demanding,” Iwaizumi said right before his lips are once again occupied. 

The second kiss is a little more hurried. The first kiss finally gave them a taste that left them wanting more. The months of either of them staring at the other’s lips when the other wasn’t paying attention had taken its toll. 

The door to Iwaizumi’s apartment opens suddenly, causing the two to jump apart. 

“Whoops sorry,” Iwaizumi’s roommate Kuroo said looking anything but apologetic. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are frozen where they stand, so Kuroo squeezes around them. He doesn’t look back as he throws a hand up for a wave and shouts “Have a good night, lovebirds.” 

This leaves Iwaizumi groaning as he gets closer to Oikawa again. He leans his forehead against Oikawa’s and basks in his presence for a moment with his eyes closed. They both know their date has come to an end. 

“I’ll text you later,” Iwaizumi murmurs after he gives Oikawa’s lips one last peck. He waits for Oikawa’s goodbye before heading inside. 

“What a night.” Oikawa says to himself as he leans against the closed door. He’s already planning future dates to take Iwaizumi on. He should head back to his place, no doubt Hanamaki is waiting for him to give him the minute-by-minute retelling of the date. 

The door opening back up startles him and he feels as if he’s about to fall before he gets pulled into a warm chest. He turns his head to see Iwaizumi giving him a bemused look, somehow saying “Really?” with just his eyebrows. 

“I was thinking about our night. Let me enjoy these memories in peace!” Oikawa pouts as he jabs a finger into Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“But leaning against my apartment door for who knows how long? I’ve already changed.” 

“I don’t feel like walking home.” Oikawa’s pout somehow manages to get bigger. 

Iwaizumi pushes the door open wider and beckons Oikawa to come inside. 

“C’mon you big baby, I’ll put on a movie.”

“Iwachan, you called me baby, never stop.” 

“I will never stop calling you a big baby, got it.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Oikawa yelled out while jumping at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi laughs and catches him. 

“Fine. Please watch a movie and stay the night, Baby.” 

After a quick text to Hanamaki to not wait up and an outfit change into some of Iwaizumi’s pajamas, the two can be found cuddling on the couch. They put on a movie, but it’s really only for background noise as the two kept starting conversations as they were watching it. Date ideas are being bounced off of each other, since Iwaizumi had similar thoughts after his goodbye to Oikawa. They’ve turned it into a competition to plan the best date. Although, they both are secretly thinking this first one will always hold the top spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> sky :)
> 
> also shoutout to Katrina for editing this for me!!


End file.
